H2o : No Ordinary Mermen
by EpicFantasyStories
Summary: This takes place after season 3 at the end of the summer. Rikki and Zane are back together and Lewis and Emma return but what happen when the boys run into the moon pool on a full moon. How will this affect them and how will this change their lives?


**A/N: Ok so this takes place after season 3. It's the end of the summer and Rikki and Zane got back together. The café is still open and Emma and Lewis came back. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!**

"Ash!" Emma screamed as she ran over to the boy who was standing in front of her door step. and

She immediately rapped her arms around his neck as he chuckled and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Bella, Will, Lewis, Cleo, Rikki and Zane all just sat there with amused smiles.

"I missed you sooo much! Come in, come in!" Emma gratefully said as she let Ash inside her house.

"Hey Ash! Its so nice to see you again!" Cleo and Rikki explained as they came up to him with a friendly hug as they sat back down next to their boyfriends.

It was silent for a few seconds as Emma spoke up again.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so rude! This is Bella and Will. They also know the secret. Bella is a mermaid too." Emma explained as Ash went over to where they were sitting and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." Will said as he shook Ashes hand.

Bella smiled as all 8 of them were sitting in Emma's living room.

"Well you know what this means right?" Zane asked with a small smile.

"Whats that?" Lewis wondered as he gave a small curious smile back.

"We should all go out. It would be my treat." Zane mentioned as smiles grew on everyones faces.

"That's a great idea. Now since everyone is here!" Cleo excitedly said as everyone started standing up from the coach.

"Great. Lets go right now." Lewis mentioned as they all went into each others cars and drove to this little fancy restaurant near the beach.

They all sat at a round table as everyone sat down next to their boyfriends and girlfriends.

It was nice and peaceful as they had a huge window with the view of the ocean and sunset.

It was great to finally have everyone here together. The fact that everyone would be going off to collage in 2 weeks would be sad so going out for dinner would be a great way to say good bye before we went our separate ways.

Emma was talking about her experience around the world as Ash was talking about the collage he was going to which was about an hour away from the gold coast. That's the reason why he left town was because he was a year older than everyone else and was ready to go to collage sooner.

The food came to our tables as the sunset slowly went below the ocean. There was no better way to send time with each other. Everyone was talking and cracking jokes until Lewis's face totally went blank.

He looked out the window and back at everyone else. Everyone looked at him strangely as they didn't know what was going on.

"Um, Lewis? Whats wrong?" Cleo asked gently shaking his shoulder.

"Gosh im an idiot! I totally forgot!" Lewis said in frustration as he dropped his fork on the plate.

"Forgot what?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Tonight's a full moon." He said a bit softly not wanting any of the other tables to over hear his conversation.

It was silent for a few seconds as everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do until Rikki spoke up.

"Big deal! We've had that settled since the beginning of the summer? Do you see us getting attacked by a tentacle? Not that I recall!" Rikki sarcastically said as Zane just chuckled.

He cut up a piece of meat that was on her plate and gently feed it into Rikki's mouth. Rikki giggled as they just stared into each others eyes.

"That's not the point. Its not any full moon, it's a blue moon!" Lewis said proudly but a bit cautiously as he was looking out the window as the sun was almost below the waves of the ocean.

"Great! So now the moon is turning blue? That will be interesting." Rikki sarcastically said as she used her finger to pick up the bit of frosting that was on her cake and ate it.

Lewis madly rolled his eyes at her.

"Rikki, a blue moon is when the full moon appears twice in one month. It only happens every 3 years." Cleo explained as she took a bite out of her salad.

"And this will affect us because…?" Rikki started asking.

"Because we've never experienced a blue moon. I mean, this is your third year as a mermaid. It would make perfect since to have one appear now." Lewis explained as he saw the sun go completely below the waves.

"Well, from what I can tell, nothing is happening. I think your being over dramatic about this. We don't get affected anymore. Remember?" Rikki asked as she stood up from her seat

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Just to the bathroom. Ill be right back…" She said walking away from the table.

"Its ok Lewis. I know you were just concerned." Cleo gently reassured him as she patted his back.

He gave a small embarrassed smile as they all continued to eat their food.

"Ok, who removed all the mirrors from the bathroom?" Rikki madly said as she stomped back to the table.

Cleo laughed as she said that.

"Oh just sit down, you look fine." Zane mentioned giving her a small flirty smile but she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Here, you can borrow mine." Emma kindly said giving her a small pocket mirror from her purse.

"Thank you. I needed to refresh my lip gloss anyways." Rikki mentioned as she started to open the mirror.

"Can I borrow it after you?" Bella asked.

"Hey, its my mirror!" Emma playfully said standing up next to Rikki.

"Rikki, can I borrow your lipgloss, I think mine isn't that strong." Cleo asked as she stood up to go to where Rikki was standing.

"Girls, girls! Will you wait your turn! Let me finish!" Rikki explained as she put some lipgloss on while looking in the small mirror.

Mean while, Cleo, Emma and Bella were all surrounding Rikki trying to get a glimpse of them selfes in the mirror until it happened.

The shiny white full moon reflected off into the mirror.

Smiles appeared on their faces as they just stared at the moon which was on the mirror.

"Um guys?" Will asked a bit confused not knowing why they were all standing there smiling until Lewis saw it.  
Right behind them was a big white full moon above the blue dark ocean.

"Oh no…" Lewis whispered to himself as Will, Zane and Ash were trying to figure out what was going on.

Immediately Rikki, Cleo, Emma and Bella snapped out of the trance as they put the pocket mirror away in their purse and sat back down next to their boyfriends.

"You know what? Forget about this place. Lets go to Mako…." Emma flirtly said as she wrapped her arms around Ash's body.

"Ya, lets go there! I bet it's beautiful." Rikki said with a girly voice as she played with Zane's hair.

"Great! Now their in a trance and if your not! This isn't funny!" Lewis mentioned referring to the way the girls were acting but it didn't seem like they were joking around.

"Come on! I bet Mako is waiting for us!" Cleo said with her squeky voice as all four girls stood up from their table to leave the restaurant.

" No wait! Come back. Its not safe." Lewis explained as all four boys stood up to follow them.

"Well your gonna have to catch us!" Bella said with a giggly voice as all four girls started to run.

"Hey no! You come back here!" Will screamed as the four of them started to chase after their girlfriends.

The girls ran to the end of the docks as Zane, Lewis, Ash and Will all got there pretty exhausted.

"Guys… don't you move." Lewis said out of breath referring to the water that was next to the docks.

"Well your going to have to do a lot better than that." Emma smiled as they all giggled.

Zane immediately ran after them causing them to jump into the water.

The four boys all stood there frustrated from what they did.

"Great! Nice going." Will angrily said to Zane giving him the evil glare but Ash stopped them.

"Guys. Let's just get them from Mako and take them home. Ok? Our boats are right here on the docks." Ash mentioned still a bit out of breath from running all the way from the restaurant.

"Easy for you to say. Have you ever tried to bring them home from Mako?" Lewis madly asked as the boys didn't know what to do.

"Well it won't hurt to try." Ash mentioned as he got onto a boat.

They all sighed knowing they had no other choice. They went onto Zane's zodiac as they all started heading towards Mako island.

They hiked up the island to where the hole was to the entrance of the cave. They slid down the tunnel as they rushed inside to where the moon pool was.

There they saw their girlfriends standing around giggling and dancing.

"Guys! Its over! Were taking you home!" Lewis madly said as he grabbed onto Cleo's arm but she furiously shook his hand off of her.

"No! I wanna stay! The water looks so refreshing!" She mentioned referring to the moon pool.

"I know you do but we have to go!" Lewis yelled getting inpatient with her.

"No!" She screamed again and with that she jumped into the moon pool.

With that, Rikki, Emma and Bella followed along Cleo and jumped into the moon pool too.

"Come join us!" Rikki cheerfully said as they all giggled and splashed each other in the water.

"No were not. Were taking you guys out." Zane madly said as he jumped in the moon pool and grabbed Rikki.

"No! I wanna stay." Rikki screamed struggling and complaining like a 3 year old.

Lewis, Will and Ash did the same thing as they tried to drag their girlfriends out of the pool.

"Will you just stay still?" Ash asked in frustration as they were struggling to get them out.

With that, the full moon rose above the volcano and the moon pool started to bubble up.

The boys were too busy to even see that the moon was above them affecting the moon pool. They were too busy trying to get Rikki, Cleo, Bella and Emma out.

By the time they had them out, the moon passed over the volcano and everything stopped bubbling.

The boys laid there in the sand exhausted as they were glad to have the girls out of the water.

"Next time… were using ropes." Ash mentioned still trying to catch his breath.

The girls were still struggling to get back into the moon pool but they finally gave up.

"Come on. Lets take them home before it gets any worse." Will explained as he used a towel from his backpack to dry Bella off but little did they know what was going to happen and how it was going to affect them for the rest of their lives….

**A/N: What did you think? Reviews would be great! Thanks! :D**


End file.
